Berserker of Konoha
by Return of Bloodredsword23
Summary: Naruto is taken from his parents on the night of the fox attack. But a strange storm brings him to a new land. Where he is raised in a different way of life? But could he ever go back to his old life? How would the world react to someone from a completely different culture? Lets find out.


**Alright guys, for those of you who were on this profile way back when it first started, I'm back, the original Bloodredsword23. When Flames passed away, I decided to come back and give this profile another shot. So here I am, now a lot of things have changed. I have other profiles on this site. And since I gave this profile to FOR, I have joined the US Army. Yes I know that is going to sound weird because one of my more popular stories before it got deleted was Naruto the Marine.**

**But I decided to give Naruto fanfiction another shot. As a way of getting my nostalgia going and because I didn't like Boruto.**

**This is going to be a short chapter as just an intro, because lets face it,we've seen so many of these types of fanfics, at some point the beginnings are all the same.**

* * *

The village was in an uproar, the nine tailed fox had been defeated and sealed into the fourth hokage's infant son. Hiruzen was a bit worried. He did not know how the village would react to the news that the fox had been sealed into a child. He knew how the Jinchuriki were treated in other villages, and he didn't wish that on this little boy. And yet, there was nothing he could do. He couldn't lie to the village. So he had no choice but to tell them.

Needless to say, he had been surprised.

He wasn't expecting it. But the village didn't care. The boy was the thing holding the beast at bay. In their eyes that made him a hero. He couldn't help but feel relieved, that the boy would grow up in a home that cared about him and didn't seek to cause him any harm. No demon container could ever be so lucky.

But sadly, that didn't mean things got a happy ending.

Because in the middle of the night. Naruto had been kidnapped. And they couldn't find out where he went.

He was nowhere to be found.

His parents had survived, but barely, they were clinging to life by a thread. Minato had used a modified version of the reaper death seal. It was still as strong, but surprisingly did not require the sacrifice of your soul until after your natural death. All in all, it didn't matter because death would eventually claim your soul.

Kushina was badly wounded by the fox but somehow was on life support.

To be honest, Hiruzen didn't expect either of them to survive.

And if they couldn't find Naruto, he didn't want to have to deal with the fact he would have to tell them that their sacrifice had been for nothing.

**Meanwhile on a ship at sea**

The spy who been in charge of kidnapping the fourth's son had been successful. They had received intel that Minato had been in a relationship with Kushina Uzumaki and that she would give birth tonight. At first, they thought it would be difficult to try and kidnap him due to the security. But then the fox attack gave them the perfect oppurtunity to get away with it. And he even had the demon sealed inside him? When they sold this child to the highest bidder, he and his comrades would be rich beyond their wildest imaginations.

Now if only this storm would stop, then he wouldn't have to worry about anything. Seriously, why was this storm so awful? He checked the forecasts, it was supposed to be smooth sailing, and yet here they were on rough seas with monster waves crashing down on the ship. All while he had to deal with a crying infant who would not shut up.

"Won't this brat quit crying?" One of his fellow spies said as they were tempted to throw the infant overboard.

"Will you be quiet? Its a baby! Babies cry! Get used to it!" Even though his friend was also getting tired of it.

"I'm just saying, why not get rid of it now?"

"That's our paycheck you idiot!"

As the men continued to argue, a great crack of lightning hit the ship they were on, causing immense damage. Somehow knocking out the power supply and even puncturing the hull of the ship. Causing it to flood.

Needless to say, everyone started the evacuation process. The spies got onto a lifeboat hoping that the seas wouldn't be as rough as they hoped, then again this was an ocean liner, the lifeboats were built to handle rough weather in these conditions. As long as they could get to one, they would be fine.

Now, insuring they had enough food and supplies as well as time to sell the baby to the highest bidder was going to be another problem in itself.

"Load the damn kid!" A spy yelled as one of them hopped into the lifeboat with the infant in hand.

"How did you get him to stop crying?" The dimwitted one said from before.

"I don't know, as soon as the lightning struck, he stopped crying!" They couldn't really explain it.

The three men moved as fast as they could loading as much as they could into their small boat. But the seas were getting worse, almost as if Nature itself was fighting against them. Never had they seen storms so fierce and horrible. Almost as if the gods themselves were trying to kill them.

"LOOK OUT!" The man on board the ship with the infant looked up to see a wire coming towards him.

He had no time to react as he was bisected and blood was sent all over the ship and all over the sleeping infant, who just continued to doze off, completley unaware of the chaos surrounding him.

**OFF THE COAST OF SWEDEN**

A terrible storm had happened the night before. The local Blacksmith was surprised at how angry Thor had been. But it occassionally happened. But there was always one good thing about this storm. It gave him an excuse to salvage materials. Bjorn was not a poor man, but he was not a rich man either, and when storms blew ships and wreckage in, he could only hope he could find some salvaged material, whether it was steel embedded in ship wood, or if it was old broken ships he could use for firewood for the winter, he didn't care. Anything worked.

But today there was something different. His wife Alva had come along with him to salvage materials. And she had found something rather peculair.

"I found him amongst the wreckage of that small boat." She said as she held up a sleeping baby with blond hair and whisker marks.

Bjorn raised an eyebrow as he looked over at the boat which somehow had remained intact. It didn't seem possible, and yet it was full of materials, clothes, food, It seemed whoever was in this boat was trying to get away with as much stuff as possible. But why? There was at least a weeks worth of supplies including the baby in the boat. More importantly, where was the childs parents?

Alva was rocking the baby back and forth when it woke up and started crying. While she may not have been the boys mother, she couldn't very well just leave him there like that.

"Well, seems like the gods have smiled on us." Bjorn said as he was lookin through the boat and its amount of supplies and realized not only was there food and clothing, but also plenty of high quality ore he had never seen before.

"Indeed…." Alva said as the baby smiled up at her.

"Alva…." He knew what she was thinking.

"Well…we can't have children."

"We can hardly feed ourselves."

"We get by just fine."

"The boy would be a burden."

"He could be an asset."

"Alva, he's not ours."

"He'll die if we leave him out here…."

"…Shit."

Bjorn knew he wasn't going to win against his wife on this one. He didn't understand why she cared about the boy so much already. It made no sense. But it was probably that woman instinct kicking in. He walked over to the boy in question. With his ocean blue eyes staring at Bjorn in wonder and awe, he knew why his wife wanted to keep the boy.

The boy was a cute baby.

"…..Fine…..but this boy better be useful when he grows." Bjorn said as Alva smiled.

"I have a feeling he will surprise us all."


End file.
